The present disclosure relates to a load detector provided with a placement part including a slope, and a load detection system including the load detector.
There is known present-on-bed detection in which a load applied to a bed in hospitals, nursing homes, etc., is detected to determine whether or not a patient or an assisted-living resident is present on the bed. Load detectors which detect the load can be arranged or disposed at various positions; for example, the load detectors can be arranged under support legs, respectively, of a bed.
Japanese Patent No. 4829020 discloses, as the load detector which can be arranged under each leg of a bed, a load detector which includes a cantilever beam having a strain gauge attached thereto, and a placement plate attached to a base end part of the cantilever beam.